<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epoch Princeps by Pastellisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912527">Epoch Princeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellisse/pseuds/Pastellisse'>Pastellisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Final Fantasy, Fran Bow (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts, Multi-Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multiple Crossovers, Pansexual Character, Plot Devices, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, WWFFY, wwyff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellisse/pseuds/Pastellisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>k h| f f | multi fandom . reader insert . w w y f f | w w f f y . </p><p>one question clings to the back of mind, even as i continue to trudge forward with no idea of where exactly i should go.  "just who...am I?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic! Reader/Everyone, Reader/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. instruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fate...what the heck is fate?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dictionary defines it as a pre determined course of events often held to be an irresistible power or agency.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A skeptic would say it's merely coincidence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A romanticist; the inevitable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...or maybe it just means something completely unprecedented happening to someone supposed to never be acquainted with such an event in the first place.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In regards to the latter...that's exactly the kind of situation I found myself right in the middle of. A situation that I have no business being a part of, blowing up in my face out of nowhere In Medias Res. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>| | |  </b> </em> <b>✧✧✧ </b> <b>♔ ✧✧✧ </b> <em> <b>| | | </b> </em></p><p> </p><p>so here is elise again with a brand new story, another bucket of ideas and a smorgasbord of adorable new dorks to throw into the fray. thanks to all the free time I have, yo girl's managed to actually do some proper brainstorming for once. i hope that this tale would be to everyone's liking and i'm looking forward to seeing you all stand by _____ and i in this new mess of a journey.</p><p> </p><p>as stated in the summary, this is a <b><span class="u">reader insert</span></b> with a <b><span class="u">pansexual heroine</span></b>, thus love interests, irregardless of gender are all free game. everyone and anyone is free to like whomever they want yo. <b>______ would indicate if a person was calling out the heroine's name</b>. certain scenes describing her features are free to alter as pleased according to your imagination.</p><p> </p><p>the <b><em>number of love interests</em></b> in the story is still up in the air for debate. for now, i guess everyone that reader-chan meets is a potential love interest (minus the one with CANONICAL partners) and we'll see how it all works out in the future, hm? </p><p> </p><p>do take note that romances here will be or close to being slow burns. most if not all relationships will be focused on platonic friendship.</p><p> </p><p>while i'll try to keep the story as clean as possible, certain mature themes involving <em><b>violence, suicide, homicide, mental disabilities, mild language and risque/suggestive situations</b></em> may be included in this story. the authoress kindly discourages minors and those who might be triggered or disturbed by the aforementioned to stop reading this story. your health and wellness takes precedence above all else. </p><p> </p><p>contains <b>AU</b> and <b>canon divergence</b> to accommodate the plot. do take note. irregardless, i shall do my best to portray the characters' canon personalities perfectly. </p><p> </p><p><em> <b>| | | </b> </em> <b>✧✧✧ ♔ ✧✧✧ </b> <em> <b>| | | </b> </em></p><p> </p><p>Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Fate, Hypnosis Mic and all other forms of fictional media and their characters included as part of this narrative are not mine. all belong to their rightful owners, namely; Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, Disney, Idea Factory, Type-Moon, etc, etc, etc.</p><p> </p><p>however, i do own the story itself and the protagonist, so let there be no plagiarizers who shall copy it in anyway. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>I somehow knew back then...that this was how it was going to end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The white flowers sway alluringly in the wind. A chapel constructed using the purest of white stone shone silver under the moonlight, and I was lead towards it, mesmerized. This was where it begins, and this is also where it ends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I could hear her crying behind me, lamenting her lack of power to do more than just bury her regrets inside her heart, where no one would be able to see. She wistfully recalls the childhood we shared, the memories we've made, the future I've decided to let go of for what I believe is just.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I remained undeterred. I could care less about anything else at the moment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My resolve was clear. </em>
  <em>Nothing could change this decision. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>here was no turning back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He steps out of the shadows, and offers a hand for me to take. His eyes probe my unwavering gaze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I place my hand atop his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do it. Take me away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The stars shone the brightest she had ever seen that night. Each and every twinkling light I see dwells inside me, giving me the hope I need to continue walking forward even if my bones were to break, my spirit shattered, and my body torn apart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She questions me in anguish, asking if I ever loved her. If I ever loved them, and that of the others. Why did I do it, if I truly did?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I show her a lonely smile, even as he pulls me away into a suffocating darkness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything I do...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I do it for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not much to see here as of right now. think of this as a...flashback of sorts. yeaaaaa...let's go with that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. limbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"_____?"</p><p> </p><p>You hear your name being called out from afar. How strange. You were certain you have heard them before, although you couldn't quite place a name or face on this person's voice. </p><p> </p><p>Irregardless, you are awakened thanks to their summons, and you open your eyes with a bit of difficulty. A groan escapes your lips. Your eyelids felt heavy. It felt like you were cradled in a warm embrace, rocked to and fro and enticed to fall asleep once again. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know how, why and when it all started, but when you came to you were drifting down a wide river flat on your back, feeling the rippling waves gently pushing you away to a great beyond you were unaware of. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, your shirt did not feel the least bit wet. The wide expanse of blue surrounding you felt more like a glassy substance rather than anything else remotely resembling something watery in texture and volume. Even as you rolled around and pressed your back against the surface it did not seem like you were going to sink no matter what you did. </p><p> </p><p>You surmised you may be able to even walk on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Putting that matter aside, you couldn't just stay here. You had to at least figure out where you were and see if the person who called out to you was still around. If you were lucky, you may even be able to find a way out.</p><p> </p><p>The moment you tried to sit up, you become aware of an invisible weight pressing down on you gently. While it didn't seem intent on flattening you against the river's clear upper layer, it didn't seem to want to allow you to sit up either. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm."</p><p> </p><p>You release an exhale, and exerted effort to move your hips about. In a matter of seconds, you were successful. Despite the initial discomfort you felt it seems you were able to fight off the unseen force without much difficulty. While this was all too unnatural to not pay attention to, you felt that this was not the time to question it. </p><p> </p><p>Assessing where you are right now was a lot more important. </p><p> </p><p>You blinked up at what lay above you. There were no traces of a calming blue nor the sight of twinkling lights shining against a velvet sky. The wide expanse of a dull ashen color meets your line of sight once you have shifted your gaze to your surroundings. A swirling grey mist covering the heavens and the far away horizon had obstructed you from trying to see further. </p><p> </p><p>You stood up. Walking on top of what seemed to be smooth glass in texture and a body of water in form was rather fascinating. Your hypothesis that you could probably walk through it was thankfully correct. Traversing this unknown land by swimming as opposed to what you were doing right now would be quite tiresome indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, you would move forward, shifting your gaze to and fro as you did. There didn't seem to be anyone else around. The voice you heard while you paced the thin line between being semi conscious and in deep sleep now was but a faraway dream. </p><p> </p><p>You tried calling out to somebody; Anybody. </p><p> </p><p>Loud, rambunctious laughter spilled from your mouth. Feet stomped against the ground in a tempestuous tantrum. Screaming ensues as you beat balled up fists against your chest. You did everything one could think of to make themselves known to potential other parties nearby.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, no one came.</p><p> </p><p>However, you had to press on. </p><p> </p><p>The scenery never changed. What stretched out before you was a pure, everlasting grey enveloping the whole world before you into an all encompassing embrace. There was no silhouette or shadow of what lay beyond. No traces of a distant horizon. </p><p> </p><p>Still, you press on. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of aimlessly walking with nowhere to go you decided to pick a direction and stick with it this time, even if a small voice in your brain protested it was a fruitless attempt. Nothing of note could be seen for miles. </p><p> </p><p>Was this a dream? A nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>You press on. </p><p> </p><p>Just what was happening before you came here? </p><p> </p><p>Why were YOU here? </p><p> </p><p>Was there even somebody else here? </p><p> </p><p>Where...was "<em>here</em>"?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who...are you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A name and a number came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is... _____."</p><p> </p><p>You assert yourself further. "I am... _______.  ___ years old."</p><p> </p><p>You felt what you were saying was right, but at the same time there was a certain feeling of displacement separating the "you" right now to the "you" whose name was ______. It was as if you were an artist trying very hard to emulate a portrait you insisted was yours, even if the former was created by and belonged to somebody else in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Who was _______?</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh. Make my job difficult, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like eons, a voice breaks the stillness of your surroundings. A cloaked figure descends from the obstructive mist above, regarding you with both curiosity and exasperation. "I don't really look it, but I've got a lot of jobs to do."</p><p> </p><p>You blink back at them impassively. "Where are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good question. Everyone asks the same thing." He turns to briefly look at the nothingness behind him and shrugs. "I always say...its nothing."</p><p> </p><p>The wide eyed stare you give him must have irked him somewhat, and so he repeats himself. "We are in nothing."</p><p> </p><p>You stared down at your toes. It didn't seem like you would be able to successfully extract information from this person. Shaking your head, you decide to continue on your way. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa whoa where are you going?!"</p><p> </p><p>His protests was ignored. </p><p> </p><p>He stares at your fleeting form, before giving chase. Not that he had to try very hard. Despite your show of minuscule rebellion you didn't seem to be overly eager to leave his presence. </p><p> </p><p>"There's no way out. There's nothing here. You know this." He shoves his hands into his pockets and sighs. "Just lie down, and let the river take you away."</p><p> </p><p>Again, he was ignored.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you keep on walking forward, nothing changes. It never stops." He calls out to you, following in your wake. "The time He gave you has already expired. You can't stick around longer. You may as well fade away into non existence if you did."</p><p> </p><p>You didn't seem to care, or perhaps you just chose not to listen, because you only hastened your pace.</p><p> </p><p>"That's quite alright. I'll take it from here." A second cloaked figure descends from the lonesome heavens, landing right next to the other cloaked individual. You stop walking for the meantime, curious who this newcomer could be.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been observing her for awhile now. Quite a tenacious little bugger, even in this realm. Interesting, isn't she?" The second figure chortles with amusement. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>They turn to look at you. Impatience laces your query with assertion. "...who ARE you?"</p><p> </p><p>The first cloaked figure raises a brow at the second, as if to say 'You started this. Do something'. </p><p> </p><p>His compatriot only addresses him with an infuriatingly condescending grin. "Now now." He turns to you and places his hands on his hips. "I'm Black Two. And he's Black One."</p><p> </p><p>The first cloaked figure seemed to be struggling with a painful war of emotions, tapping his foot on the river's surface and motioning to the other with a closed fist. You didn't know whether to feel bemused or nonplussed at this very strange display. </p><p> </p><p>"...I'm ______. Now tell me Black Two, where are we?" Irregardless, his answer was taken in stride. Then again maybe you just didn't care as long as he answers your question?</p><p> </p><p>"I think he already answered that."</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like the most awkward and abrupt of pauses you respond with a straight face. "I want to leave."</p><p> </p><p>The second cloaked figure seemed delighted. "Hey hey, did you hear that?! She said she wanted to leave!"</p><p> </p><p>"You know that's not allowed." You felt like Black One was rolling his eyes under that heavy black cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"...ah ah ahhh." Black Two waggles his fingers. "Why do you think I've been observing her? She's a special case." </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know what exactly was happening, but at least the conversation was actually making progress this time around. "What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"It means...you can leave!" Black Two takes out a party popper from within his cloak and pulls it to shower you with streamers and confetti. You look up and caught a few of the streamers. Childlike innocence radiates from your visage as you waved them about and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww...isn't that cute. She's like a little kid, despite her age."</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing new to see. That's what this realm does to you."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you would stomp your foot on the floor, your brows furrowing. The hypnotic effect of the streamers had long expired or maybe, just like a kid, your attention span is minimal and you have long forsaken the streamers for something far more important. "...I want to leave. Now."</p><p> </p><p>"Now now, please be patient. Uncle Black Two will be the one to help you find the way." He turns to Black One. "Right?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs but steps aside for the other. "I don't get paid enough for this." </p><p> </p><p>Strings slowly wrapped around your limbs and lifted them up gently, sweeping you off your feet. For the first time since the three of you talked, the second cloaked figure was able to elicit a genuine show of fear from you as you let out a gasp. You flailed wildly. The strings pulled you upwards as you tried walking on thin air. He snapped his fingers and you feel yourself alight, flat on your back. </p><p> </p><p>Your body floats with ease. It was carried with the current, in a different direction you could feel but not see. You feel the same weight  you felt from before pressing against your body as you tried struggling against the strings keeping you bound.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me." There was a certain gentleness in the way he conveyed this to you, one which made you stop short of your scuffle. "...this will take you to where you should be."</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing else you can do at the moment. Resistance was futile. You give up trying to question this problematic series of events and trust his word. You visibly relax, facial muscles arranging the look on your face into that of neutrality and calm.  </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, there was something you still wished to know.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here?" You say, to no one in particular really. As expected, neither of the two cloaked figures answer. </p><p> </p><p>You close your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I guess it doesn't matter.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...didn't you choose to be here?"</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes snap open. You tilt your head back to see the second cloaked figure waving at you from afar. He was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I think...you should wake up now."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>| | | </b>
  </em>
  <b>✧✧✧ </b>
  <b>♔ ✧✧✧ </b>
  <em>
    <b>| | | </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ritsuka...Ritsuka! Come quick!"</p><p> </p><p>A feminine voice rouses you from your slumber. Slowly your eyes flutter open, meeting the tacit gaze of a brunette looking at you, visible concern brimming in golden optics. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p> </p><p>You struggle to form a response, but the drowning discomfort your lungs were subject to became too much to bear.  "Urgh...!" With a lurch you sat up, violently coughing and sputtering copious amounts of sea water. You gagged and retched, rolling over onto hands and knees as you continued to expel water from your lungs.  The girl who was concerned for your welfare immediately started rubbing your back comfortingly. "Easy there now...it'll be okay." </p><p> </p><p>A moment passes, and you wiped your lips free of white, granular material. You peek down at the particles you wiped off your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Is this...sand...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Startled, you immediately got up and looked around, ignoring the brunette next to you for the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>Sand all around. </p><p> </p><p>Searing daytime heat. </p><p> </p><p>The gentle lapping of waves onto the shore. </p><p> </p><p>A familiar, salty smell. </p><p> </p><p>Beautiful azure stretches out as far as the eye could see. </p><p> </p><p>You seemed to have drifted ashore in some kind of beach. </p><p> </p><p>A second girl arrives on the scene, a tangerine haired young lady sporting a cute sidetail. Their faces evoked a sense of familiarity which you couldn't quite shrug off, but did so anyway as that didn't matter too much right now. </p><p> </p><p>Your head was a mess. It was as if a thousand high powered drills were boring holes into your cerebral cortex. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hey relax. You should lie back down, I think you're not feeling well yet!" Despite the newcomer's protests for you to take it easy, you wobble in place and attempt to walk away. You weren't sure, but you knew that there was somewhere you needed to go to. You knew this wasn't where you should be. </p><p> </p><p>There was something...important you needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>Your feeble attempt at bravado was all for naught. You had barely walked five paces when you felt all your energy being zapped away with each and every step you take. You trip on your own two feet and collapse back onto the sand. The two girls gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Hakuno, help me pull her up! We need to get her to Doctor Jinguji."</p><p> </p><p>"On it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've been having these...weird thoughts lately...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You feel two pairs of hands work their way around your arms in an attempt to hoist it over their shoulders. They were speaking quite loudly with varying levels of urgency. Although you wished to hear more of what they were saying your ears have long since tuned them out. It was as if the God of Sleep himself was oppressively pushing you to slumber. You could barely keep your eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>" The key....she came...... there."</p><p> </p><p>"What did......comm....say?"</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't take it any longer. You succumbed to the temptations of respite, the two girls' worried faces the last thing you see before your consciousness fades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Like...is any of this for real...or not?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just laying it out there in case someone gets confused. the initial area with black one and black two is far, far away from the beach the heroine finds herself in. is it a dream? was she hallucinating? perhaps she was teletransported somewhere? is the beach where she was found a reality? who knows. read on to find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. which parts were the dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sleek, massive infrastructure resembling an aeroplane stood proudly amidst sandy beaches and a wide stretch of azure salt water. Its futuristic appearance was a clear contrast to the island's aesthetic, even for the few skyscrapers in the area housing a number of offices at the business district. Surprisingly, none of the passersby paid heed to this revolutionary piece of technology. They scurried away on their merry way, seemingly none the wiser or snubbing this extraordinary sight.</p><p> </p><p>A ravenhaired young man stood on this aerial transport's deck, gazing at the visage of people strolling to and fro from where he stood. Whether due to ignorance, sheer luck, coincidence or some other form of supernatural means none of these people ever stood or walked by in close proximity to within five meters of the dirigible's perimeter. He hums, the observation drawing forth a raised brow but not providing further commentary. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Wallace my man!"</p><p> </p><p>The ravenhaired teen turned his head to meet the lethargic gaze of a redhaired, amber eyed youth walking towards him. "Man...such a slow week! Its been so booooring...although I guess the shooting stars last night were really pretty...wonder if a UFO came to visit." </p><p> </p><p>The redhaired youth's companion was a young man around the same age as him, appearance heavily resembling the other if not for his silver hair and mint green eyes. This silverhaired individual seemed quite disapproving of his associate's complaints. "You've been saying that since yesterday brother...if you're so bored why don't you get back to work?" </p><p> </p><p>The redhead would pout. "You sound more and more like Vanderwood everyday, Saeran..." He dramatically shakes his head at the two, fake tears gushing out in a vertical drop. "...I knew it! That person is a bad influence on you!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Wallace would bite back a chuckle as Saeran releases a long, drawn out sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Its not everyday I get to see you twins outside of the confines of your office, especially you Saeyoung." Wallace gestures towards the sky. "...I'd make a joke suggesting the end of the world or anything similar, but that would probably seem inappropriate right now."</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung nods knowingly, kissing the tip of his fingers before raising it in a motion conveying lackadaisical support. "Preach bruh." </p><p> </p><p>His albino twin crossed his arms. "Putting that matter aside, haven't you done more than enough goofing around, you moron? You do know that the deadline for our research is coming up in a few days, and we've already come across a few clues which could tie the final pieces together-" </p><p> </p><p>That caught Wallace's attention. He knew that the Choi Twins were instructed by the Director to work overtime in order to find the missing "Key" they were tasked to safely escort out of the darkened mist, but they had been having difficulty trying to acquire the information they needed after losing contact with the A.D.A and Holmes' group. "Y-you've finally made a breakthrough...?!" He tried to portray a collected front, but the way he had vocalized his query gave away his excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"Superhero Seven-o-seven always delivers!" A ghost of a smile flits across the redhead's face. He pushed up the checkered rims of his square glasses. "...he tries and tries, even in these trying times. Geddit?" He laughs, albeit a hollow one.  His twin bit their lip lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing veiled discomfort, the ravenhaired comrade immediately shook his head. A rightfully sheepish expression complimented his strained smile. "Its fine. I get it. We all do." There wasn't much anyone of them could do, and there was even less they could do or say to assist the brothers at this point. He wished to ask for more, but it was most likely something the twins could not afford to freely lay on the table without consulting with the executives first. </p><p> </p><p>While he racked his brain for something to say so as to dispel the awkward atmosphere, his wish was granted in the form of an unforeseen visitor slamming the door leading to the deck open. Their facial expression was nothing short of jubilant. "Hey hey! Did you guys hear?!" It was a rhetorical question, yes, but the visitor didn't even give Wallace or the other two breathing room to properly (or in one redhead's case, make a teasing quip) respond. "Apparently, some of my kittens found this girl at the beach." He shrugs lightly. "...they found her washed up ashore. Maybe a victim of a shipwreck or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"But that's..." Wallace found himself thinking back to the weather and safety reports he had combed through the days prior. "There hasn't been a single ship traversing the ocean ever since the incident with the mist right? And its been perpetually sunny for the past month. There shouldn't be any storms afoot." He clicks his tongue. "...I don't think that should be plausible."</p><p> </p><p>The newcomer would shrug. "We all thought so too, but yet...here we are. I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to go swimming to the deeper part, got in way over her head, nearly drowned and drifted to the islet?"</p><p> </p><p>"That seems even more of a stretch...besides, I doubt the local coast guard would allow her to go beyond the shallow area due to reports of the mist extending its coverage, and they haven't been lax in their patrols."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh~ " Saeyoung peeks out from under his glasses to regard their new companion with newfound fascination. "That's interesting indeed! Which island did they find that girl from, Hifumi?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know right~? Well...apparently they were looking around at that islet known for its paopu fruits, yeah? The one with a waterfall and the treehouse. Then they found her washed up onshore." Hifumi hums to himself. "To think that two unprecedented events would happen consecutively, and just as we thought that it was going to be a boring week..." </p><p> </p><p>"You mean the formation of shooting stars last night?" A beautiful trail of lights showered down from above Destiny Islands the night before, something which did not escape the watchful eyes of their organization. Wallace had merely thought of it a happy occurrence, but now that Hifumi had called their attention on it, it does make them wonder...</p><p> </p><p>"Hoooooo~" Saeyoung's silverhaired brother does not fail to catch the hidden meaning behind his brother's yodel. Mint orbs found amber ones, and he clenched his fists. While not privy to the two's secret conversation, Wallace was also quite taken in with this news. Like what the twins had established, nothing of remote interest had occurred in the past few days putting aside their possible breakthrough, then this  happens out of the blue, right after a shower of falling stars. </p><p> </p><p>It was an incident which should be above all else impossible given the points he had stated earlier to refute Hifumi's flippant conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde host flips his bangs over his head and gazes up at the sky with a forlorn expression. "I do hope that the Doc would be able to help her. What ever would I do if one of my kittens were unable to recover?" </p><p> </p><p>One could practically see a huge bead of sweat rolling down the ravenhaired teen's forehead, as if to convey both confusion and cringe. "...your...kitten? Isn't she a complete stranger?" </p><p> </p><p>Hifumi waves his finger in non approval, smiling charmingly. "All of the women I see, know and touch are my kittens! All of them must be pampered, coddled, and loved!" </p><p> </p><p>Wallace decided it not wise to comment any further and instead sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp." The redhead would pipe up. "My bad homies, but I think imma get back to work. Old Gordy might try to confiscate my stack of Honey Buddha chips again if I don't deliver this report." </p><p> </p><p>Saeran rolled his eyes at his brother. "...that's because you keep on doing things which make him mad. </p><p> </p><p>The other shows a pout. "That's just because he can be such a mean slavedriver." He raised his hand in a small wave then started walking towards the exit. "Anyways, gotta bounce. See ya!" </p><p> </p><p>His brother gives a little nod at the other two before following in his brother's wake. </p><p> </p><p>Hifumi blinks. "That was random. Anyhoo, I think I should also take my leave. Gotta relieve Doppo-chin and see what the Doc makes of the kitten." He winks at Wallace and follows after the brothers. "I'll keep you updated!"</p><p> </p><p>Wallace nods in response and watches him leave. Once Hifumi was out of sight, he returns to regarding the civilians below with a neutral expression, gaze staring straight ahead even if his thoughts wandered to those which did not involve any of the people below the deck at all. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, it was the girl he found himself enraptured by. He can't help but think how unnatural this girl's sudden appearance all seemed, and if the twins' sudden departure were any indication, they most likely thought this was worth looking into as well. Perhaps he should follow their example. An exhale was released as he scratches the back of his head. "Sheesh. Looks like its time to get back to the library."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>| | | </b>
  </em>
  <b>✧✧✧ </b>
  <b></b>
  <b>♔ ✧✧✧ </b>
  <em>
    <b>| | | </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Wallace and the twins  retreated back to their workspaces and continued their investigation, one blonde did not waste any time in making their way to the third floor of an office building they are temporarily using for their operations. "Yoohoo, Doc! Doppo-chin! How is she?" As per usual, Hifumi Izanami threw open the door leading to the Doctor's workspace with a loud, clear purpose. And by that, it meant that he opened it without knocking, and with a shrill voice that may have been heard all the way to the end of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately,  a sharply dressed man steps out of a curtain to meet the budding host. "H-Hifumi!" He hisses, face turning as red as his locks. It could have possibly camouflaged the entirety of his head if not for the blue strands of hair highlighted at the ends. "This is an infirmary! The Doctor is busy right now, and the other patients might hear you!"</p><p> </p><p>Apparently all too familiar with this inane routine, or perhaps he just doesn't care enough to give a decent rebuttal or defend himself, Hifumi struts forward with all the elegance of a proud peacock with his head held up high. "...hey Doppo-chin. I heard from team alpha that they found a lonely kitten who washed up ashore the paopu fruit islet." He looked around, squinting his eyes as he went. "She should be in one of those beds right? How is she?"</p><p> </p><p>Doppo would sigh, his palm meeting his forehead. "I told them not to tell anybody..." He glared at the other in what seemed to be indignant irritation. "...especially you."</p><p> </p><p>His blonde best friend would form his lips into a small pout. "You are so mean! I was only worried about the kittens. Was her presence really that big a secret?"</p><p> </p><p>"Er..." The salaryman nearly takes a step back and avoided the other's eyes. He reluctantly shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I...wouldn't go that far. But...well...its a complicated situation. I'm not too sure myself so..." With each and every word he said his voice gradually started to become softer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wazzat?!" Hifumi inched closer, cupping his ear as he did. "Didja say something, my friend? I can't hear what you're saying!"</p><p> </p><p>Roused from the noisy argument taking place outside, a tall man would step out from a curtain partition, regarding the two with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Ah. I thought I heard your voice, Hifumi."</p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Jakurai!" Doppo immediately begins bowing and apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I failed to prevent this knucklehead from keeping quiet! I shall take measures next time to insure that he won't be able to take another step inside this infirmary. Unless he's wounded or sick of course...not that it ever happens-" He turns to the blonde and grits his teeth. "H-hey Hifumi! You apologize too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh right...ahahahaha- sorry doc, my ba-" Hifumi was unable to finish his sentence as Doppo already reached out to force his head down in apology. He croaks in pain. "O-ow..."</p><p> </p><p>Jakurai chuckles before shaking his head. "Its quite alright. I'm sure Hifumi will also take care to be more quiet in the infirmary next time." The blonde host would try to respond in his normally cheery tone, however he was finding it difficult to do so under present circumstances. Doppo has quite a strong grip it seems. The doctor gives the two a kind smile. "Now now, Doppo, I think Hifumi is having trouble speaking with his head down like that."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead would oblige hesitantly, and Hifumi sprang up like a daffodil yearning for the sun. Golden sparkles seemed to emanate from his very being, in no way lacking to the presence of the meteor shower last night. "Thanks much Doc! Doppo-chin is being extra mean today..." Insert a lonely pout here which didn't seem all too perturbed by what had happened irregardless. </p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned chose not to respond and just sighed. "Um...doctor." The elder of the three turned to him and nodded. Doppo rubbed the back of his head. "A-about that person..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.Indeed. Well..."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me." A female steps out of a curtained partition, wearing a long, blue hospital gown. The girl was unfamiliar. Hifumi was pretty certain she wasn't a native, nor could she possibly be one of the new recruits who joined their cause the other day. The girl's eyes widened once she had realized that there were more people in the room, but didn't seem to too perturbed. Although she did seem quite shy upon addressing the three men directly. "I-if its alright...I just wanted to ask for a drink."</p><p> </p><p>Hifumi's eyes started sparkling, saying something along the lines of "ahhhh cute." </p><p> </p><p>Doppo noticed this and shook his head in exasperation. He then went over to a nearby water dispenser, filled out a plastic cup and gave the girl her request beverage. "H-here. Please help yourself to more if you'd like." He steps aside to motion over to the machine just a few steps away.</p><p> </p><p>"Right...thank you." The girl took the cup and drank the contents in one gulp. She made her way to the water dispenser to fill it up again for more. Jakurai spoke to her kindly. "Did you sleep well?" </p><p> </p><p>The girl nods and returns his smile with one of her own. Hifumi noticed that it looked a bit strained. He caught the thoughtful expression which flitted across the doctor's face for a split second before it reverted back to his usually composed visage. </p><p> </p><p>"I see. I'm glad to hear it. Although are you quite sure that you do not need to sleep any further? Given what had happened, I fully understand if-"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no! I'm all right now, really!" The girl finished the rest of her drink and immediately chucked the cup towards a nearby trash bin. "I...well...I just need a moment of your time to talk about a few things..." Her gaze shifts towards the two other men nearby, and she turns away, almost sheepishly to mutter the rest of what she was supposed to day. "...privately. If that's alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Jakurai turned to the two younger men and gave a small smile. "Then...will it be alright if we continue this conversation later, Doppo, Hifumi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Awww! But why kitten? I-"</p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde host could continue on protesting, his best friend sealed the other's mouth by covering Hifumi's mouth with a free hand. "O-of course! P-please don't mind us! Take all the time you need!" Within seconds, Doppo had dragged his best friend away, apologizing profusely as the duo disappeared into an adjacent room.</p><p> </p><p>The girl giggles. "They seem like good friends."</p><p> </p><p>The doctor allows a chuckle to escape his lips. "Indeed. Their closeness makes me quite envious of the bond they share." He walks towards a glass door covered by a deep purple curtain and placed his palm on the biometric scanner right next to it. The scanner briefly flashes his ID picture, the name Dr. Jakurai Jinguji and a multitude of numbers underneath.  The door then slides open. Long purple locks swayed as he tilts ever so slightly to meet the girl's gaze. "Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>She nods and simply follows him wordlessly. Jakurai allows her to step forward first, and closes it behind them like a true gentleman. Once she had made herself comfortable on a stool facing a wide office desk which she assumed was the doctor's workstation, he ventured over to a coffee maker situated atop a side table and pressed a button. "May I offer you a cup?" </p><p> </p><p>The girl would smile politely and nod. "Yes please."</p><p> </p><p>"How would you like your coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>The response came swiftly. "With lots of sugar and cream please." She sheepishly smiles. "...I'm not too fond of anything bitter. I've always had a bit of a sweet tooth."</p><p> </p><p>He nods and waits a few minutes for the machine to finish brewing. It does not take awhile, and he  adds the other necessary ingredients before serving the girl a cup according to her preferences. She politely thanks him, then blows into her coffee. After responding with "you're welcome", he procures a cup for himself as well. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
It only takes him two long strides to get to the recliner behind the desk and he sits, facing her with the same calm smile. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jakurai Jinguji, a doctor who used to work for the Shinjuku Central Hospital. Due to certain circumstances however, I am currently working for an organization who have temporarily made Destiny Islands their place of operations."</p><p> </p><p>"Shinjuku...Destiny...Islands..." She looked down at her feet. "I see...I see!"</p><p> </p><p>He observed her mannerisms and behavior with a critical eye. While her gaze seemed vacant, almost listless prior to this conversation, her eyes lit up with recognition the moment he had stated the names of these locations. "Have you...ventured to these places in the past?" He gives pause, before continuing. "...or are you a native perhaps? Do excuse me for asking."</p><p> </p><p>"No um...its alright. Well..." She shook her head slowly. "I...I er..." She scratched her head, a preliminary to sighing deeply in exasperation. "I...I don't think so...?" </p><p> </p><p>It was a question, not a statement. This was something the doctor found intriguing. Hesitation laced her voice, but what was truly confusing was the way she genuinely struggled to say that she did not know whether she had gone to any of these places or not. A person who had background information of the places spoke of would immediately answer with ease whether she had gone to such locations or not, in the same way she had effortlessly proclaimed how she liked her coffee. It didn't seem like she was lying; but then why would she react in the way she did? </p><p> </p><p>Not to mention...was she perhaps not aware of where they currently are?</p><p> </p><p>"I beg your pardon miss, but...can you please tell me just when exactly you came to Destiny Islands?"</p><p> </p><p>She just blinks at him in unfeigned confusion. "I...told you. I don't...think I've ever gone to Destiny Islands."</p><p> </p><p>"I...see." Despite the way he had responded he was taken aback by her proclamation. She truly had no idea where she was right now, even though she seemingly had knowledge of what Destiny Islands is. While he was not an expert in sniffing out deception, this girl, if not a very experienced and compelling actress was most certainly telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>"If you may excuse me miss....er..."</p><p> </p><p>The girl tells him her name and extends her hand for him to shake. "Its a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jakurai."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes...of course. A pleasure to meet you as well Miss _____." He seemed a bit unsettled, something which the girl thought must be because of the way she had interjected into the present conversation with an impromptu introduction of herself, even if the opportunity presented itself. </p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to her, while that indeed was part of the reason there was a lot more to it than that.</p><p> </p><p>"Er...I apologize." A sweatdrop run down the back of her head. "Was that too forward or..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's-" Jakurai struggled to respond. In the end however, he decided that there was no point in beating around the bush. It was vital to know what she would think with the truth at hand as well. "Well Miss _____. Your response is just most...surprising. After all...we are in Destiny Islands right now." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so just a quick word in guys to everyone who might be confused.  yes yes, like I said before _____ denotes someone calling out to or using reader-chan's name so yes, she is the "mysterious girl" Jakurai was talking to in the latter part of the chapter and also the one everyone is talking about.</p><p>in order to better present the impact of reader-chan/the girl's appearance to the people you/she will soon be interacting with, I had decided to use third person view for this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. one who knows nothing can understand nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young woman had merely stared straight into his eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching lightly. "Um...what?" Immediately she would set her cup down on the desk, fearing that she may drop and make it topple over as she struggled to process in her mind what the other had just said. "Excuse me...I don't...what?" She was having difficulty believing his proclamation, but once Jakurai had pulled back the curtains behind him, her jaw dropped. </p><p> </p><p>There, right in front of her was a beautiful view encompassing a familiar stretch of greenery and blue. The sun dipping down into the horizon casts a shadow of tangerine and vermilion, creating the illusion of a pot of gold assimilating all into its vibrant color. _____ pressed her nose against the glass walls to get a closer look. Past a busy highway of shops and cars was a charming little village comprised of stone bungalows, smoke rising from the vertical chimneys perched atop clay roofs. Upon squinting her eyes to see farther, a familiar islet in the distance caught her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. That indeed is the island where Miss Kishinami and Miss Fujimaru found you." Jakurai spoke from behind her. She breathed in, held the air, and let it out, remembering that fateful scene at the beach. There was a momentary pause, before she tore her gaze away from the view outside to face him. "But that's..." </p><p> </p><p>It was as if she was struggling inwardly for him to be proven wrong. "...t-there could be so many islands which look similar to that one. Maybe even bearing the same name! And...and...the Destiny Islands I know don't....they don't have a city like this....or at least, that's how I remember it..."</p><p> </p><p>He seemed taken aback. _____ could not understand the reason behind his apparent surprise. This is not the Destiny Islands she knows. It just can't be. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor would clear his throat, then makes a vertical motion with his right hand. A floating projection of a map would appear in between them, causing her to give a little squeal of surprise. _____ would blink surreptitiously, touching the projection and giving a little jolt when it went through the thin cyan display. "W-was technology always this developed?" She mutters under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>"This red arrow indicates our present location." He points at an isle where the red arrow is pointing at, his right index finger and thumb flicking outwards as it zooms in on a building in between a sprawling business district and the village she saw from back then. "This is a map of the world. As you can see, the map labels this point appropriately as the Nucleus Tower situated on Destiny Islands." He gives her a sympathetic glance. "I can see that you seem disbelieving. Nevertheless I, nor this map, would have any reason to lie." </p><p> </p><p>He ponders on the thought for a moment, and thus spoke out a theory. "...I won't deny that there may be a different Destiny Islands you are well acquainted with...but THIS Destiny Islands is the only one the people of the world knows of." He shakes his head. "From what we know, there shouldn't be anything quite like it anywhere else."</p><p> </p><p>The girl would wonder if that meant he took it as her having imagined it looking different in a story or was disillusioned of what she saw Destiny Islands as. The doctor didn't seem to think she was lying or otherwise, something which she at least took comfort in, however despite everything she cannot accept the fact that the Destiny Islands she could vividly picture in her memory was a mistake, a delusion or a made up story. "I don't know. Although...I do know that somehow...the islands I knew didn't have some kind of urban hub like this."</p><p> </p><p>Jakurai leans in as she made her way over to her seat, resting his chin against his fist. "Could you...tell me what the Destiny Islands you know of is like?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well..." She was happy to comply, being able to visualize images of the island in her mind as if she had ventured to it yesterday. "I remember that it's comprised of small little islands and a main island where a big village is situated. Those bungalows with chimneys in the distance? I've seen them before too, but like I said earlier. I don't remember skyscrapers like this office next to it or anything..."</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head to put that matter aside and continues. "Most of what I remember though...is about that islet where those two girls found me. There's...a treehouse built into a large tree, and a seaside shack leading to some kind of obstacle course. Um...there's a miniature island next to the main one which can be reached by crossing a bridge. Its kind of like the optimal place to watch the sunset." </p><p> </p><p>She clicked her tongue, thinking for a moment and pounding her fist against an open palm. "Oh and right! There's a cave hidden behind the island's waterfall." She sighs deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "I...I think I remember these kids playing at that islet a lot. What were their names again..."</p><p> </p><p>As she rambled on about these details, the doctor's gaze flickered at a spot right above her head, but immediately turned to her in a split second. She appeared to not have noticed, still enraptured by trying to remember the name of the children who used to play at the islet. "Argh...its at the tip of my tongue! Gods give me a hint-!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she would hear a familiar voice in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It can't be helped. Alright, here's a hint.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Starts with an S!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Miss _____?"</p><p> </p><p>"Starts with an S..." She slowly slumped down on a nearby stool, muttering to herself. "S....S...." Just as the doctor would try to get her to speak up louder, what ultimately made him stop in his tracks was an utterance of a single name. </p><p> </p><p>"So...So....ra."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately he stiffens in place, the calm smile now wiped absent from his face. "P-Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sora." </p><p> </p><p>She pursed her lips and offered the other a bit of a smile. It looked a bit sad, or perhaps it was just a byproduct of nostalgia? "Sora. He was one of the kids who used to play at that island a lot. Has brown spiky hair, wears this goofy grin on his face perpetually always, and has bright, lovely eyes. Its a beautiful shade of blue...as blue as the sky."</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to _____, his fist trembles, ever so slightly as he responds with hesitance. "...if I may ask, is this person you call...Sora a friend of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>That made her seriously think. For her to know Sora that well; for him to elicit feelings of nostalgia from within her despite the apparent fuzziness in her brain meant that he was someone she would know well, correct? And yet...it didn't feel like it. Even if it seemed a part of her yearned to call him just that. </p><p> </p><p>"I...don't think he considers me one, and I can't really call a one sided relationship like that friendship." She rectifies, after pondering on it for a few seconds. "I do want to call him one yes..? He's someone I'm fond of, and yet at the same time I feel like he's someone I know from stories alone, as if I was an observer looking in from the outside at a hero of a book I love."</p><p> </p><p>He purses his lips, opens his mouth as if to say something, but stopped short. Again, his eyes focus on a spot at the ceiling above her head. It catches her attention this time, nonetheless before she could question this odd display of behavior or look and see what he was staring at up there, he changes the subject. "Tell me, miss _____. Where were you prior to arriving at that islet?"</p><p> </p><p>The events of what had occurred in that misty, seemingly immense space of nothingness came to mind. She recalls the events of what had occurred in that area to Jakurai, gesturing quite wildly and expressing her distaste for the two cloaked men who left her with more questions and zero answers. </p><p> </p><p>"-and yeah yeah, I do understand that it IS kind of my fault since I didn't press them for answers but...I don't know...it felt like I was totally out of it when I was there...as if my mind was clouded, and my body moving on its own." _____ lightly scratches her cheek with a finger, looking sheepish. "Does that make any sense?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...suppose." He reached out for a ballpoint pen and started to lightly tap it against his desk. While the doctor racked his brain on the right thing to say, he had noticed rather somberly that his coffee had long gone cold, and most likely, hers as well. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up, a red light blinking innocuously at him as if it had been the one to ask him a difficult question. "...erm. Yes. I'm afraid that while you have managed to tell your tale quite well I am having...difficulty imagining something similar happening to others, or to myself, to say the least."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I am aware it all sounds quite...far fetched."</p><p> </p><p> He arranges his features into that of subtle indifference. "If...this place you speak of is not a dream like you say, or maybe a hallucination brought about by the shock of being caught up in a shipwreck or anything similar which lead to your nearly drowning..." The tapping sound stops. Far above _____'s head, she hears a faint, whirring sound. "...what exactly could this place be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"...and....where you were before that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...I don't know either."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the young woman shakes her head. She visibly trembles. It all happened so quickly, and consecutively that a lesser man unused to the abnormal behavior of others would have found himself unnerved with how quickly flashes of confusion, reluctance and what seemed to be fear danced in the young woman's _____ eyes. "I...what happened before that, where I was before that...anything...anything which I should know before I was sent to that place...I have...I have no idea."</p><p> </p><p>Conflicted she seems, upon taking note of the fact that the look he gave her was one of pity. She understands that anyone else would've acted the same way, but it didn't really make her feel any less disheartened than she already was.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Perhaps the incident which lead to you being washed ashore that beach led to a degree of disorientation rendering you unable to remember certain events." He took out a thin implement resembling a glass notebook from a drawer and handed it to her. "Miss _____, if I may ask, you could kindly fill out this form for me? Just click on the blanks you can see and a keyboard should project for you to type your answers with."</p><p> </p><p>It was but a simple information form; yet it filled her with an insurmountable amount of dread.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles kindly at the young woman before him. "All this I know may be jarring, and you have gone through quite the distressing event. I believe it would be better to contact your parents, relatives or a guardian, and I would be more than glad to discuss your circumstances and condition once the three of us are all sea-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>_____'s sudden proclamation makes him stop short. She gulps back the lump in her throat. A shake of the head was what she responds with after returning the device back to him respectfully with a bow. "I..I'm sorry. I...don't think it will do me any good."</p><p> </p><p>"Why ever not?" Even if his manner of addressing her was that of someone largely composed, one could hear the unspoken warning his tone wished to express. "I...respectfully disagree miss _____. Destiny Islands may be a largely peaceful world, yet certain irregularities lead many to believe it would be wise to exercise a large amount of caution when venturing outside the metropolitan area." His gaze hardened. "Monsters...disappearances of people trapped in the mist,  and even earthquakes...I think that if not a member of your family should accompany you, at least a friend-"</p><p> </p><p>Immediately she goes slack jawed. This was too much for her to process all at once. "P-please wait."</p><p> </p><p>She could feel panic building up from within her. What he had told her made no sense. Disappearances in a misty area? Monsters? Earthquakes? All these calamitous events were no laughing matter, and it was beyond the doctor to exaggerate or make this up. "I-I don't understand. What is all this...what exactly has been happening around here..."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss _____. Please calm yourself. Your worries are well placed, all the same I assure you that I am here to help you." Jakurai reaches out to try and reassure her, however, she was already past the point of listening. The worries that had build up since she had woken in a strange land, unaware of a lot of things which should be but second nature to her all came crashing down, and she lashes out. </p><p> </p><p>"No! I won't calm down!" Clenched fists slam down on the wooden desk. The mug she had set aside toppled over, hazel liquid flowing down the once immaculate floor. Even so, she does not stop to worry or care. </p><p> </p><p>"Saying stuff about monsters and the like, asking me to call my parents and friends...didn't you just say that I might be feeling disoriented which is why I might have a few problems with my memory?!" She sucks in her breath and looks away. "I don't know okay! I don't know anything! About the monsters...the mist...the earthquakes...even...even the names of my own parents...or where home is." </p><p> </p><p>It was the cause of her distress the moment she opened her eyes and had found herself in an unfamiliar room. At that point, no matter how much she tried to concentrate  the things she wished to recall was a clear white blank. She could remember details of her encounter with the two cloaked men vividly, as well as that of the faces of the two girls who had rescued her. Her preferences, the things she liked as well as information about certain destinations she knows for sure she had yet to step foot into like Shinjuku or Destiny Islands were retained, but what of the truly indispensable memories she yearned for? </p><p> </p><p>The smiling faces of her friends.</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of home.</p><p> </p><p>A family who supported her.</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of belonging one with someone to go back to can only have.</p><p> </p><p>And because she does not have any of those, she had no one to turn to. </p><p> </p><p>"Are people looking for me? Are they worried sick? Did they know that I was whisked away to Destiny Islands for some inane reason I don't know? Will they even be able to get to where I am right now?"</p><p> </p><p>The incessant stream of questions buzzed around her head in a flurry. She wished to have them answered, if possible. But then darker thoughts cross her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What if...I never had family or friends in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>"What if...they were all dead?"</p><p> </p><p>Was she...really all alone in this unfamiliar world?</p><p> </p><p>Jakurai said nothing. He merely listened to her list of growing worries  as he folded his hands on his lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Doctor I...." She looked down at the floor, eyes long devoid of light. "When I woke up, I tried...so hard, to try and remember my past....to try and see if there was anything I can figure out...but nothing came to mind." Finally she turns to him, looking truly anguished. "Just...who am I?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay okay we're starting out slowly for the beginning but now...the mysteries surrounding reader-chan/MC is now falling slowly into place. why does she remember nothing at all about her past? continue reading to find out!</p><p>jakurai is a perfect human being and no one can cause me think otherwise. oh and excuse my fangirling, but i can't wait for the hypnosis mic anime stated to be released by october 2020!</p><p>also minor p.s but imma be switching to second person for the next chapter's pov.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. answers, first verse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All through out your outburst Jakurai did not interject and allowed you to vent your worries freely. You slumped down on the floor, breathing heavily. He stood up from his seat and quietly approached you from behind to place a comforting hand on your shoulder. You barely acknowledged his presence. You felt numb, hollow. Nothing made sense anymore. It all felt so unreal that you wished to merely laugh it off, or maybe cry out and scream, yet in the end, you couldn't even muster enough energy to do any of that. </p><p> </p><p>You had excused yourself, telling the doctor that you wished to rest and be alone for awhile. He had complied without fuss and ushered you back to your room. You felt that your attitude may appear selfish or dismissive, yet he had nothing but words of comfort and kindness to give. It had made you rather guilty, however you just couldn't bear to stay in that room and talk about the matter at hand any longer. </p><p> </p><p>You just decided to just make it up to him by formulating a mental note to thank him later for his sensitivity. </p><p> </p><p>Now that you were back in your room by your lonesome, it was only then that you realized that you didn't even manage to ask Jakurai other questions you yearned to know the answers to. It was the very reason you had made a request to speak to him privately, and it all fell to the wayside thanks to the reality of the situation he had revealed. Not that it was a bad thing, you'd rather know a horrific truth instead of being kept in the dark, blissfully unaware of the horrors of the world. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped your lips.  How ironic for an amnesiac such as you to say. </p><p> </p><p>You looked up at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>The immaculate white which meets your line of sight felt discomforting . The sterile smell of antiseptics hurt your nose. The tiled floors felt institutional and detached. It was a room completely absent of warmth. You wrapped the blanket around your body and curled up in a ball. Your gaze shifts to a small phone receiver attached to the bed with a cord. It would've been nice if you were able to contact your folks. </p><p> </p><p>Not that you knew who they were, or if they even existed in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>| | | </em> </b> <b>✧ ✧ ✧ </b> <b>♔ ✧ ✧ ✧ </b> <b> <em>| | | </em> </b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty dark out when you woke up from your short nap. Digits from the clock situated above your head flashed the numbers 22 : 45. Your eyelids still felt heavy, but you no longer felt like going back to sleep. Perhaps you could walk around and see if the doctor or the man called Doppo was still around. </p><p> </p><p>Just as you turned and slipped your feet into  the bedroom slippers supplied for you however, someone entered your room. Light filtered in from the hallway, giving you just enough illumination to discern the person in question. "Who's there?"</p><p> </p><p>There, standing right next to the door was a girl around the age of ten to twelve years old. She had bobbed brown hair and large blue eyes, wearing a yellow dress with a cute teal bow, black and white striped stockings extending down to her ankles which was covered with brown boots.She was clutching a black kitten in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello. I hope you rested well, big sister." The way she had confidently called out to you suggested a certain sense of familiarity. You were pretty sure nevertheless that you had never seen this girl before in your life.</p><p> </p><p>"Er...I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Maybe she was a friend or relative of yours you had forgotten? Hopeful thinking of course...its more likely that she is she one of the patients who was also confined to this infirmary. Or perhaps a relative of one of the staff? Then again it didn't sound right for them to leave children unattended here, and just barging into rooms as they please. </p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, didn't you lock that door prior to falling asleep? How was she able to open it?</p><p> </p><p>Putting that aside, you didn't want to look too unwelcoming. All the same you were not really in the mood to converse with anyone right now. "I'm not really...feeling great right now. Could we talk later?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please! This won't take long." The way she smiled and looked up at you with those big, baby blues of hers broke through your resistances and you decided to simply humor her with a nod. There's no harm in at least giving her a chance to tell you her spiel.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh alright...just not too long okay? Big sister is hungry and needs a sandwich."</p><p> </p><p>She nods happily. "Okay! Well...regarding your first query...I...suppose not? I'd say this is the first time we've...met. Like this. " The girl gave a little giggle as the kitten purred in a rather obnoxious manner, apparently was laughing at your expense as well. You raised a brow, failing to see what was so amusing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...my apologies." The girl excused herself and gave a little curtsy. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Fran. Fran Bow Dagenhart. This kitten is Mr. Midnight."</p><p> </p><p>You were just about to ask if an introduction for yourself was needed as she gave the impression of knowing who you were and the reason for her botched use of a plural noun, but then the kitten opened its mouth and directed its amber eyes at you. What it did next made you go slack-jawed and forget hunger all together. The kitten...the seemingly innocent kitten, responded with a voice you would expect to hear from a bearded, British gentleman using a monocle. "Humans can be rather droll sometimes don't they, Fran? Such curious, funny, little mammals."</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes practically bounces out of their sockets at the sight.  That explains her choice of speech. She was never talking about herself, nor a certain individual unknown to you. She was referring to her...<em>companion</em>. "Y-you..." You stared back at the girl's pet incredulously. "You can....you can talk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why ever could I not, silly girl?" The simpering feline looked rather affronted from the very thought. "Are you telling me that the four legged fold should not be able to sing Christmas carols, recite poetry, and whisper sweet nothings to our sweethearts like you two legged creatures can?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now now Mr. Midnight...I think you're scaring her." The little girl would pout, giving the kitten a look of disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>"Er no... I suppose it's not that its scary..." You slowly shook your head. "It's just that from what I know, kittens shouldn't be able to do any of that stuff...so yeah...not scary but...rather strange...or weird...or-"</p><p> </p><p>"-uncanny? Eerie? Mystifying? Preternatural?" The kitten the girl called mister midnight helpfully listed down synonyms you could make use of to describe the outrageous situation with the air of someone talking about the weather as it jumped down from the little girl's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please." He snorts, rather impatiently after sniffing around the interior of the room. "That doctor with the astonishingly lengthy mane tells you about monsters and earthquakes and disappearances and a  cute little kitten like me talking is what shocks you the most?"</p><p> </p><p>"Er...believe me. Its not the most unthinkable thing I've heard all day, but still. C'mon. " This was not the first thing you expected to see after waking up from your nap. Aren't events proceeding too swiftly for your own liking? You wonder if you were dreaming. You reach out and pinch your cheeks, a yelp escaping your lips while you grimace in pain. "Ack...it hurts too much to be a dream..."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. We all hope that this could just be a nightmare. A big, bad dream which all goes away when mummy comes to wake us up with milk and cookies." Mr. Midnight turns his tail up in the air as he looks up at you with scrutinizing eyes.  "Too bad that its as real as the unseemly gound that had gathered at the corner of your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mr. Midnight! That was rude of you to say."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Fran my darling. I just say it as it is."</p><p> </p><p>Flustered, you rubbed your eyes and gently swiped the crusty mucus which had formed as a result of slumber while the girl called Fran continued to admonish her kitten. "I can't believe a kitten just told me to clean myself up- weird, but, its... amazing. I suppose." You mustered an uneasy smile as you blinked multiple times, trying to see if you got all the gound out. "This...this isn't the norm here...is it? Talking...kittens?"</p><p> </p><p>"That would be a negative, in this primitive world at least." Mr. Midnight sticks his tongue out at you. You wondered why he would bring attention to Destiny Islands being "primitive", so to say. The cybernetic devices the doctor used appear to be a lot more futuristic than the machines residents of Destiny Islands were able to use, the ones which you could still recall at least. </p><p> </p><p>"...then again, I suppose its pretty normal for someone suffering some kind of selective amnesia to question it." A chuckle. "...kind of makes you wonder if what you know is even real or not, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what...?!" That made you stop short. They were aware of your condition? Did the doctor tell anyone? The panic in your voice caused the younger of the two to give the kitten a look of disapproval. Mr. Midnight responded which a look which came across to be the equivalent of a shrug. She released a sigh and deduced that it was not worth embellishing their true purpose now that the kitten had given them away. She turns to you, a change coming over what was once the visage of an innocent little girl. </p><p> </p><p>"Big sister...the answers you wish to know; answers which not even the good doctor would be unable to assist you with...I believe I may be able to help you." The little girl picks up Mr. Midnight and motions over to the door. "Please, come. I need to show you something." She promptly leaves, and you were left to your lonesome wondering if you should follow her.</p><p> </p><p>You were apprehensive, and hesitated, even as you urged to run after her. Curiosity overwhelms your sense of caution in that split second of decisive action you needed to take, and you pull yourself up from your bed to go after her. It was worth grasping at straws at this moment if it shed even a little bit of light for your condition. </p><p> </p><p>There was no one at the waiting area when you ran out, no nurse or patient walking around the area talking or fetching supplies. The doctor, as well as the two he called Hifumi and Doppo did not look as though they were around either. While it was primarily dark, there were sections of the clinic and the hallway outside which were cast light upon by fluorescent lamps. Fran was waiting for you up ahead. Once she saw that you had stepped out, she beckons, before swiftly running down a pathway to her left.</p><p> </p><p>The low humming sound of the lights which provided what little illumination you had was the only sound you could heard amidst your footsteps. The dreary, drab wallpaper, the white tiled floor and the doors which lead into darkened rooms you couldn't see into reinforced your feelings of anxiety as you went after her.</p><p> </p><p>Fran kept her distance from you as she lead you down the same drab hallways possessing a similar subdued ashen hue. You didn't have time to properly take in your surroundings, as she was moving too fast for you to even keep still and inspect everything with a critical eye. She will, or Mr. Midnight will every so often stop in order to make sure that you were still following after their trail, but will get right back to moving on forwards without nary a word to say once they have seen that you were just a few paces behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"Here it is." Finally, the little girl ceases movement, standing right in front of what you assume was a dead end.  It was a wall adorned with the strangest of patterns, seemingly forming a spiral pattern with no end. You come to a stop right next to her, completely out of breath as you slouched and rested your palms against your knees. Through gasps of air, you spoke slowly as you raised a brow at the duo. "W-we....run all that way...from the comforts...of an airconditioned room....for this....this...wall?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Midnight looked rightfully amused as he took in your wheezing form. "...patience darling. What we are about to show you lies beyond...these walls." He leapt off a stool and gently nudged a blue circle situated at the lower left end of the strange painting. You hear a clicking sound, and in a matter of seconds, the wall had all but dissipated into nothingness. A new torch-lit, stone corridor stood before you.</p><p> </p><p>You step back, staring at the sight before you slack jawed. "Just what..."</p><p> </p><p>"Its this way..." Fran nods at you and Mr. Midnight as she steps into the threshold separating the modern, tiled floor and the limestone ground. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn't believe your eyes. If, for some reason or another this was not a normal part of your everyday life prior to your amnesia then this would be the first time you had actually seen someone uncover and enter though a secret passage. You resisted the the urge to be too starstruck. After all, who knows what kinds of things await at the end of this corridor? </p><p> </p><p>Irregardless, Fran had already left you by your lonesome to proceed onward with Mr. Midnight, and there were still plenty you wished to inquire about. You shook your head. You were left with little choice but to follow her. The painting re-materializes as soon as you also walk into the threshold. You gasp and try to push past the wall which was now before you. It wasn't budging. </p><p> </p><p>"Big sister? Over here."</p><p> </p><p>You bit your lip. It didn't look like this wall was going to be changing anytime soon, and Fran was waiting for you. There was no turning back now, whatever was up ahead. You turned on your heel to get to where Fran was. She was at the end of hallway. "It shouldn't be too far from here now. Please stay close to me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more to this chapter coming up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>